


Godforsaken Foray Into The "Normal Woods"

by glam_reaper2



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gangsey goes camping, M/M, Multi, Spring Fling, TRC Spring Fling 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_reaper2/pseuds/glam_reaper2
Summary: Written for the 2020 TRC Spring Fling and based on the following prompts:Any fluffy/goofy Pynch scenario & Gangsey Summer FunThe one where Ronan "fixes" camping. Ft: Oven mitts, fake cramps, and a Dreamer in love.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Godforsaken Foray Into The "Normal Woods"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tedddylupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/gifts), [sneakygeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/gifts).



> So there was a mix up when I was given the prompts and recipients name, the prompts were correct but the final name was not. Alas, this gift has taken some time finding it's way to you. I was alerted today as to the issue in question so I'm rewriting this beginning note, but the piece remains the same.
> 
> I'm so sorry for any confusion, and I truly hope this piece brings you a little joy <3 I absolutely loved your prompts and had a blast writing this! Again, I had no idea that I had the wrong name so I apologize that you're receiving this so late. 
> 
> As for Kathleen, I'm leaving you tagged because like, fuck it lol. 
> 
> Thanks to the TRC Spring Fling Mod Team for reaching out when you realized what had happened and for informing me <3 this event was a blast and I'm so grateful to have been apart of it!
> 
> -Kenzi

“What happened to ‘camping in a normal forest is for _peasants_ Parrish’” Adam asked sardonically, while Ronan finished shoving down the camping gear they’d packed into the trunk of the BMW. Gansey, Henry and Blue had all but forced the pair to accept an invite to go camping for a week and a half in the Shenandoah Valley. It wasn’t that he was adverse to the outdoors, being raised at The Barns gave him a healthy appreciation for nature. It was just that being so far from creature comforts for an extended period of time, in the company of the world’s most active throuple was… _nightmare inducing_. He’d much rather have spent that time, Adam’s only vacation time this summer, holed up with him; selfish as that may be. Adam had, however, jumped at the idea. Apparently it was _the perfect group trip before they all left for college again_. Ronan didn’t want to think about that though, them leaving him yet again. And so with an extra- hearty shove for good measure, he slammed the trunk.

“That remains fact,” he made his way towards the driver-side of the car. “However, I’ve.... Solved that little problem. It’s gonna be fine.” The door opened with a tug and he went to slide into the seat, but stopped halfway through the motion when he realized Adam still hadn’t moved to open his door.

“What?”

“You, _solved it_?” Adam asked skeptically.

Ronan hitched a dark brow, “Do you trust me?” Adam returned the look with one of his own that screamed _No shit_. “Good. Then get in the fucking car Parrish.”

And with that, they were off. The drive was short all things considered, made even more-so by Ronan’s excellent driving and frankly codependent relationship with his gas-pedal. Adam sat back in the passenger seat, one hand resting gently atop his on the gear-shift, window down and sandy hair blowing in the wind. Ronan looked over, watching as a precious and wild smile crawled across his face. _That smile_ was Ronan’s, reserved only for moments between the two of them; pure bliss. His blue eyes alight in the morning sun, Adam Parrish was his salvation. Ronan didn’t fight the small smile that crept onto his own face as he lifted Adam’s hand to his lips and left a tender kiss to his knuckles. The whole godforsaken foray into the _normal woods_ was worth it to have this moment. He turned his eyes back to the road and set their hands back down on the gearshift, Adam giving his a gentle squeeze.

“You gonna tell me yet?” he asked, his accent lilting and setting loose butterflies in Ronan’s stomach, just as it did every time he had the pleasure of hearing it.

“Tell you?”

“How you ‘solved’ camping? The hell does that mean anyways?” Ronan smirked, looking back briefly to meet Adam’s eyes and wiggling his eyebrows. Adam chuckled.

“Well, I had a dream…”

******

“Ronan, that _can’t_ be your tent,” Gansey admonished. Henry and Blue nodding their heads in agreement, judgment absolutely blatant across all their faces.

“It’s cozy,” he replied. Doing his best to avoid Adam’s gaze, he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face otherwise.

“.... _Cozy_.” Henry repeated slowly, as if that would help him understand the word.

“But you’re both like 12 feet tall and this is… Ronan it’s basically two sticks and a blanket.” Blue half squawked.

“You’re welcome to share with us? We could section off part of the tent into a bedroom?” Gansey, ever the gentleman. Ronan made the mistake then of looking to Adam who was positively bursting with unshed laughter.

“We’re good. No offense Gans,” He said. “Ronan and I will be fine, trust me. Besides, it’s not like y’all have to sleep with us so I don’t see why you’re complaining.”

Ronan snorted, “On that note I’m taking a nap. Parrish?”

“I’ll be right there,” Adam replied and Ronan made his way into the tent.

******

Adam spent a little longer outside, helping the others organize the food buckets and prepare a fire for an easy start later that evening. When they finally finished setting up the perfect camp, the group split: Adam towards his tent, and the other’s towards their REI monstrosity. With a communal and judgmental shake of their heads, they disappeared behind the flap, the sound of a zipper chasing them, Adam smiled and made his way inside.

Walking into the tent was like walking into a dream, because that’s precisely what it was: A Dream. True to form, Ronan dreamed them a tent reminiscent of Harry Potter or the T.A.R.D.I.S. “Bigger on the inside” was the understatement of the century.

The tent was a _marvel_. It came complete with A.C. and a full kitchen: modern appliances and even a pizza oven- as if they’d need such a thing. A dishwasher, a fully stocked pantry and fridge, and copper dishware with matching cutlery. On the counter was a coffee pot that always brewed coffee the way the user wanted, no need to add anything extra. The large oak table was surrounded with 8 leather chairs and sat in a dining room with a chandelier overhead. The kitchen boasted an island, with 5 stools along one side and dangling Edison bulbs, and that was just the beginning.

A laugh bubbled up as Adam took in the entire thing. Ronan had simply explained to him “It’s a dream tent, trust me Parrish,” and Adam had accepted that explanation. He was now realizing it didn't do any justice to what his eyes drank in.

Ronan sat, sprawled across a plush couch, Xbox controller in hand and coffee table littered with snacks while GTA was paused on the 70” tv screen above the fireplace. He quirked a brow at Adam, “I put your shit in the bedroom, you should take a shower. You smell like nature.”

Adam started laughing so hard tears streamed from his eyes, “There’s- there’s a shower?”

“Of course there’s a shower Parrish,” Ronan had the audacity to look offended. “There’s also a jetted tub but we can get to that later.”

“No there’s fuckin’ not,” Adam was wheezing, though he tried to quiet himself down as too not draw attention to himself and therefore the secret paradise in which he stood. Ronan made his way to Adam’s side, eyes alight and a smile dancing across his lips.

“Keep laughing and I’ll make you sleep in the peasant tent with Sarchengsey.”

“Y-you wouldn’t dare.”

“Their tent isn’t even sound proof,” Ronan made a disgusted face and Adam replied with an undignified snort. Hand flying up to cover his face.

“Is this one?”

“Is this one what?”

“...Sound proof?” Adam said, only slightly embarrassed, lost in the ice-blue of his boyfriends eyes. Ronan gave him a _look._

“The fuck do you think?” He brought one of Adam’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently, then twined their fingers together and tugged. “Come along Parrish, I’ll give you the grand tour.”

_Grand tour_ indeed. He followed Ronan from the living room down a hall that definitely shouldn’t exist. “That’s full of random camping shit, basically all the hiking and normal stuff you’d need.” He pointed to a closet on the right. “Over here’s the guest bathroom.”

Adam’s jaw hit the floor, “Guest bath.”

“That’s what I said,” he pushed open the door across from the closet. The bathroom was small-ish, featuring all your basic necessities and a small shower. “First aid is under the sink there. I stocked it with dream shit.”

“Dream shit.” Apparently Adam was only capable of repeating things now and Ronan gave him a smug look like he knew it.

“You know, crap for poison oak, ivy, normal allergies, Epi-Pens for Gans, band-aids, the usual.”

“Mhmm.”

“And here’s the master.” Ronan dropped Adam’s hand to grasp the French doors at the end of the hall and push them open. The room was… Incredible. A large four poster bed covered in white linens and pillows dominated the space. A plush fur rug placed between the feet of the bed and crawling across the hardwood floor. In front of a secondary fireplace sat two reading chairs, separated by a small table and covered in cozy blankets.

“Ronan, this is…” Adam was at a loss as he turned in a slow circle and drank in each piece. Chainsaw’s cage sat in the corner by the closet, a full length mirror mounted to the open door and the reflection showing that their clothes had all been hung. He smiled then, wild and carefree. Ronan was moving towards the 3rd door and he smiled back.

“And this, is the bathroom.” The bathroom was resplendent, a toilet in a separate room. A large shower with too many jets to count took up one corner while a giant jetted tub made up the other. The wall across from the bathing facilities hosted a giant mirror and two sinks, at which sat their toothbrushes and toiletries. A space for linens was built into the wall between the tub and shower and it was stuffed full of soft towels and more soaps and special oils than Adam could name. He touched one bringing it to his nose. It smelled like fresh rain, like basil and joy. He turned then and looked at Ronan.

“For bubble baths and shit- Don’t give me that face Parrish- I know you’re not against the bougie lifestyle.” Color bloomed high in his cheeks and he looked down, rocking back and forth between his feet. Adam set the soap back down and made his way to him, arms sliding around his waist he kissed the tip of Ronan’s nose.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Ronan smiled then, that soft and beautiful smile he only ever wore when he was alone with Adam. He brought his hands to cup Adam’s face and left a lingering kiss on his lips. Some time later he came back for breath and said simply, “Shower. Now. I’m going to go make us something to eat.”

Adam nodded and watched as Ronan made his way out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. An embarrassing giggle made its way out when he saw what hung on the back of the bathroom door: two black robes, each monogrammed. Adam shook his head and cleared his throat, emotion and overwhelming gratitude making it difficult to swallow. _Only Ronan_ , Adam thought.

******

Ronan spent the following few days doing his best to create any excuse to keep Adam in the tent, and the others away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with them, it was simply that he wanted Adam’s time more.

On the morning of the fourth day it seemed Blue had other ideas. The evening before the group had discussed hiking a rather grueling trail, Gansey and Henry were determined to make it to the falls some 8 miles away, tales of a new urban legend peaking his interest. It had only been a year since Glendower, Ronan wasn’t particularly in the mood for a second adventure.

He’d be lying if he didn’t Admit that he and Adam were hiding; they had spent their morning wrapped in each other as the sun rose. The way Adam looked, bathed in the warm pinks and oranges of sunrise, his tan skin contrasting the white bedding was… _Holy_. Sleep brought a softness to his face that stole Ronan’s breath. He pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s lips and spent time mapping each freckle that danced across Adam’s glowing skin.

When they’d finally untangled themselves and showered, they found themselves in matching robes and slippers, sipping their morning coffee, and eating fresh fruit while the cinnamon rolls baked. They had a little while before they had to go outside and either a: make up an excuse to stay back and continue what had been started that morning, or b: spend the day in sweltering heat and humidity thick enough to waterboard. It was a simple choice really, Adam seemed to agree. Neither had made any effort to find pants or move further than the couch to play Xbox, cuddled up together. Ronan was half paying attention to MarioKart while nipping at Adam’s ear as a distraction when she came…

“What the _Fuck_?!” Blue had stormed her way through the tent flaps and was currently standing mid-angry-stride in the middle of their kitchen.

Ronan and Adam’s heads immediately snapped back, jaws hanging open and the game completely forgotten. For a long moment they starred, Blue’s jaw flapping like a fish as her eyes took in the scene before her. Ronan attempted his best scowl, and Adam’s eyes were wide and innocent. Slowly Blue raised an accusatory finger at Ronan, he quirked a brow. He’d been caught in matching robes, in a dream tent. He knew he didn’t have the high ground here, he wasn’t about to make the first move.

After an eternity, she spoke. “This _whole time_ , you’ve been-” the oven began to chime. Ronan moved quickly, donning a pair of oven mitts the exact shade of Adam’s eyes, owning every step he took. Blue swivelled towards him. “-Are those cinnamon rolls?” she squeaked.

Adam snorted in his attempt to muffle his laughter, apparently his shock had worn off. Ronan shot him a look, then turned one on Blue. “What does it look like, Sargent?”

“I honestly don’t have words...” Adam moved from the couch to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge to grab the cream cheese frosting. “Are y’all in matching robes?”

Ronan froze, internally chastising himself for forgetting. _Fuck_. He whirled around, pointing a menacing oven-mitt in Blue’s direction. “Look. If you swear not to say _shit_ about these,” he gestured between Adam and himself, “you can stay.”

“I, uh.. Yeah, okay.” Blue stuttered, clearly trying to reel in a laugh. Ronan glared.

“Swear.”

“Okay, fine. I swear. But I get a cinnamon roll, and a tour.”

“Fine.” He growled. “But don’t tell your boyfriends. I’m not dealing with that shit.”

“If you wanna join us today instead you can,” Adam politely offered, passing Blue a pastry on a plate. Ronan glared at him, hoping his silent plea of _no, no, shut the fuck up_ , would penetrate his mind. It didn’t, so he instead said nothing.

“Wait seriously? Thank God. I really don’t want to hike. It’s so sticky out there. I just gotta go tell-”

“Mention what you’ve seen today and I will put a nightmare in your tent.” Ronan threatened.

“-Tell Gans I have cramps or something. I’ll be right back.” Blue continued as if she hadn’t heard him. She set her plate down on the island and made her way out the door.

“Well…” Adam began, laughter finally coming through.

“Shut it Parrish. Come on.”

“Where are w-”

“We’re changing. I don’t need her seeing my dick if this thing falls open. _Damnit.” I can’t believe she saw this_ , is what he didn’t say. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed of his life with Adam, but he didn’t particularly enjoy confirmation that he was _soft_.

“Babe,” Adam started.

“Clothes.” He stalked towards the closet, muttering a slue of curses under his breath.

******

Blue returned, no longer in hiking gear, and carrying a bottle of wine. She had explained to both Ronan and Adam that she’d feigned cramps and a migraine and sent her boyfriends off to explore the wilderness. Adam was a little bummed that they wouldn’t be joining, but was grateful to have a chill and most importantly Air-conditioned day playing old school games and relaxing.

He had needed this trip, this time with his chosen family. Dinners by the fire, a few hours each afternoon swimming in the river, and spending the quiet hours of the night watching the stars out his window; Ronan’s steady heart beneath his cheek and hand tracing an invisible tattoo on his back. The first year apart had been hard, harder than he could have imagined. He missed them all, Ronan especially, and staring down the barrel of the metaphorical gun he was thirsty for any moment he could have. Leaving a second time seemed almost more painful than the first. This trip, even though they’d hid for a lot of it, was perfect.

Adam looked over from where he stood in the kitchen preparing a cheese plate and couldn’t help the smile that crept up. Ronan was holding Blue with one hooked arm covering her face, while she screeched and he kept playing. Her character had flown off the road to the tune of “You fucking cheater!” and he threw his head back in a hearty laugh. Adam wanted to drink this laugh, he wanted to bottle it and open it in his darkest hours. He wanted to bathe in the joy and warmth of Ronan at peace.

He shook his head and carried the plate to the coffee table. “You two are insane.”

“Lurch is just pissed because I’m a better driver.”

“You take that back Sargent!” Ronan half shouted while shelling her character, and Adam looked on fondly.

“NEVER!”

******

The games continued until the clear sound of Gansey’s voice came from the campsite, calling for Blue. The three of them got up and made their way outside, Blue and Ronan a little less steady on their feet from the hours spent day drinking. Adam was the last out, following behind to make sure the other two didn’t sumble. His eyes were firmly planted on Ronan’s ass when he heard Blue gasp. He looked up and couldn’t help but echo the statement. Gansey and Henry were haggard, their gear dropped outside the tent and shirts thrown on-top.

“Anyone ever teach you the whole ‘leaves of three’ thing, Dick?”

“Oh would you just,” Gansey began and then sighed.

“We thought we saw a carving, but we had to cut through this bushy area just atop the falls. And we didn’t think to look,” Henry argued.

“Clearly.” Ronan said, smirk planted firmly on his face.

“Oh shut it Ronan,” Gansey snapped.

“We had to walk 8 miles like this. _Eight miles_.”

“I want to cut off my skin,” Henry whined.

“Babes,” Blue was placating, “Hey! Don’t scratch!” She interrupted Gansey’s attempt to claw through his own cheek.

“I can’t stop. I’m not strong enough.”

“You too!” She snapped at Henry who was rubbing his shins together in a way that made him look like he had to pee.

“Don’t we have something for them?” Adam muttered to Ronan, he was sure Ronan had mentioned a dream cure in the First-Aid kit below the guest sink.

“I mean, we do... but this is fucking hilarious Parrish.”

“Ronan.” Adam chastised, though the effect was lost because, if he had to be honest he agreed. Blue was mothering them and both Henry and Gansey were effectively throwing a fit.

“They need a shower, and some medicine” Blue stated, shooting a pointed look at Ronan and Adam. He was impressed that, even in the face of her boys in pain, she was unwilling to break the promise she’d made to Ronan to keep their sanctuary a secret.

“The whole trip is ruined,” Gansey complained. “We’ll have to pack up like this and drive back an-”

“Dick.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You don’t know what this is like!” Henry chimed in. “We are dying Ronan.”

“Cheng. You too.”

“But-” They chorused, and Ronan turned on his heel with a growled “Fine.”

“Follow us,” Adam gestured to Sarchengsey.

“Where exactly are we supposed to go?” Gansey asked, Blue dragging him and Henry in the direction of the tent. “Jane, we can’t possibly-” he began when he saw where they were headed.

“Gans, Cheng… Did you honestly forget who you’re camping with?” Adam asked, his voice half disbelief and half amusement. He understood the skepticism, but couldn’t wait for this moment. He hurried ahead of them through the tent flap, wishing he had a camera. The three followed behind, Blue giggling (clearly thinking the same) and the boys complaining.

When he made it inside Ronan was already in the kitchen, beer in hand staring at the door. There was a brief moment where they looked at eachother, mutual understanding that their time together here, the peace, would be officially broken in a matter of moments. Ronan didn’t look pleased, but Adam knew he’d never allow his friends to be in pain. He mouthed a quick _I love you_ , one that Ronan returned and then trained his eyes on the entrance.

“Oh… My…. GOD!” Henry shouted, his eyebrows touching his hairline at the same moment Gansey said “It’s bigger on the inside,” in an awed voice. Adam and Blue began to laugh, and Ronan shook his head.

“Surprise,” Adam deadpanned.

“Has this been this way the whole time?” Henry asked.

“You honestly thought I’d let Parrish sleep in a tent made of two stick and a blanket?”

“I….”

“Look. Shower is down the hall-”

“ _Hall_?” Gansey choked.

“To the left. Fresh towels are in the linen closet just to the right of the toilet,” Adam added. Playing host was fun.

“Linen closet.” Gansey spoke, voice devoid of anything but shock.

“I dreamed some shit for your idiocy, it’s underneath the sink. Just look for _Malus Ivius_.”

“I’ll go grab you some fresh clothes,” Blue added and made her way out to their tent. Gansey and Henry, in all their rashy glory made their way with murmured awe to the shower. A few minutes later the sound of running water echoed quietly down the hall.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Adam joked, walking toward Ronan to snake his arms around the taller man’s waist.

“Mmmm.”

“Did you see his face? Mr. _You-can-stay-in-our-REI-tent_.”

Ronan snorted. “Worth it.”

Blue shuffled past with her arms full of clothes, and a politely nodded thank you. The two boys nodded back. Ronan grabbed Adam’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss along each knuckle. “I’m kicking them out at midnight.” His eyes bored a hole into Adams, and he felt his heart stutter at the implication.

“If you don’t, I will.” He smiled. They stayed together, trading slow kisses and hushed whispers while they waited on their friend’s inevitable return.

******

That night was spent as a family. They cooked a massive dinner from ingredients found in the kitchen, and played Cards Against Humanity by the fire. It was, all together perfect in its simplicity. At midnight the three made their way back to their own tent, tipsy smiles and a chorus of thank you’s following in their wake.

Adam waited a few moments, watching the fire and making sure they were truly alone before standing. He reached to the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off, Ronan watching with hungry eyes. The shirt pooled at his feet and he reached for the band of his shorts, Ronan quirked a brow.

“Somethin’ you need there Parrish?” He asked with a smirk.

“I was thinking about that bath you made,” Adam slid his pants down his legs and Ronan licked his lips, eyes tracking the movement. “Care to join me?”

“Fuck. Yes.” Ronan practically dove at Adam, grabbing him and bodily throwing him over his shoulder to carry him to the bath.

That night they fell asleep smelling of fresh rain, of basil, of joy; Of dreams that had come true, and those of the future.


End file.
